Conventional image forming device includes a developing unit provided with a developing roller for carrying toner thereon and a frame for supporting a photosensitive drum. The developing roller is in contact with the photosensitive drum during a printing operation, whereas the developing roller is away from the photosensitive when the printing operation is not performed.